Bloody Dittany!
by virusuga
Summary: Post-scene Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban. Berawal dari Hermione yang galau gara-gara nampar Malfoy / Warning: Dramione OOC dikit, Multi-chap / Fanfic Debut from me! Haha:D / DLDR / Please enjoy, R&R, and Thank You:)


**Bloody Dittany!**

**-A Romance Fictional Fan-made of Harry Potter's Friend Story—**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter's world, all characters belongs to JK Rowling, except the plot of my fanfic.

**Scene: **Post-scene buku ketiga Harry Potter: The Prisoner of Azkaban

Hermione membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk sendirian. Pagi tadi dia telah kelewatan. Meskipun tidak terlalu sebenarnya, jika mengingat apa yang cowok itu lakukan lebih dulu.

Menghina Hagrid? Dia memang bukan pengajar yang terlalu handal. Tapi mengingat dia adalah seorang pemula menjadi seorang guru Hogwarts, tidak masalah bukan melakukan kesalahan sesekali? Itu juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Jelas-jelas dia sudah memberitahu semua anak untuk bersikap sopan dan hormat pada Hippogriff. Hampir semua murid mematuhinya, tapi tidak dengan yang satu itu.

Ugh, Hermione menjadi panas lagi jika mengingatnya.

Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Dia pantas mendapatkannya.

Hermione mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

-000-

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya ke koridor menuju perpustakaan. Satu-satunya tempat dimana Ron ataupun Harry tidak akan peduli jika dia menghabiskan waktunya. Meski jam malam tidak lama lagi akan diberlakukan, dia benar-benar tidak peduli dan terus melangkahkan kakinya. Lagipula dia mempunyai _Time Turner_, jadi menyalahgunakannya sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa.

Sepanjang koridor Hemione selalu berpapasan dengan beberapa anak yang menyapanya. Walau cuma berbasa-basi, itu cukup menyenangkan. Saat hendak berbelok ke di koridor terakhir, Hermione menabrak seseorang.

Bahu dan kepala Hermione terasa nyeri. Saat mengelus bahunya yang rasa nyerinya lebih terasa, Hermione baru sadar orang yang ditabraknya mengerang juga.

"Kau!" baru saja Hermione ingin memarahi orang itu, dia segera megurungkan niatnya. "Malfoy."

Draco mendengus.

"Mencoba menyerangku dua kali, Granger?" wajah pucatnya mengernyit kesakitan. "Oh lihatlah, kau pasti sengaja melakukannya kan?"

Hermione tidak menjawab pertanyaan Draco. Dia malah sibuk memperhatikan Draco yang mengusap lengannya yang berbalut perban. Tadi pagi dia yakin kalau Draco sebenarnya sudah sembuh, tapi setelah melihat reaksi Draco kali ini, ia sedikit ragu atas pemikirannya sendiri.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" bentak Draco.

"Oh, hanya melihat sesuatu yang sedang dibesar-besarkan. Apa itu dilarang, Malfoy?"

Draco mendengus lagi. Wajahnya memucat dan rahangnya mengeras. Ekspresi aneh antara marah dan kesakitan. Hermione dapat melihat sudut bibir Draco yang membiru. Oh, hasil tamparannya lumayan juga.

"Apa benar masih sakit?" tanya Hermione. Sial. Dia mengutuk pada mulutnya sendiri.

"Ya. Selamat, Granger. Kau sebelas-dua belas dengan troll sekarang," kata Draco. Sekilas seringai andalan Draco terlihat dari sudut bibir pucatnya.

"Oh jangan berlebihan, Malfoy. Aku tahu tamparanku tidak seburuk itu," kata Hermione dengan tekanan, terlebih meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Tamparan? Itu lebih seperti pukulan, _Mudblood_! Tamparan macam apa yang membuat bibir orang hamper pecah?" Draco berteriak. Untungnya tidak terlalu keras, meskipun tidak perlu khawatir anak-anak yang disekitar mereka akan mendengarnya. Mereka tinggal berdua sekarang.

Hermione memutar matanya.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan meminta maaf padamu, karena kau pantas mendapatkan itu." Draco mendelik padanya. "Tapi aku punya _Dittany_. Luka, lebam, atau apalah yang terasa sakit biasanya akan sembuh dalam sekejap jika diberi Dittany," sambung Hermione cepat-cepat sebelum Draco bias mendebatnya.

Hermione sudah akan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi tidak jadi dilakukan entah apa yang membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Menawarkan bantuan pada seorang Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Demi Celana Merlin! Harry dan Ron pasti tidak akan mau berteman lagi dengannya jika mengetahui ini.

Oh lihatlah mata abu-abu Draco yang kini memandang Hermione lekat-lekat. Rahangnya sudah tidak mengeras lagi, ini membuatnya membuka mulut sedikit, tipikal orang yang menganga karena kaget.

Pemandangan itu… Astaga, ada apa ini sebenarnya? Santailah Hermione! Dia itu Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! Jangan merona. Jangan merona. Jangan… Merona.

"Kau punya apapun itu yang bias membuatku tidak harus ke Pomfrey sialan itu lagi?" kata Draco akhirnya memecah kecanggungan.

"Madam Pomfrey, Malfoy!" kata Hermione tegas menegur Draco. Gurat merah di pipinya mulai tampak.

"Ya, siapalah dia. Lalu?"

"Lalu?"

"Ya, lalu? Astaga, Granger. Kapan kau bisa memberikan 'itu' padaku?"

"Itu?"

Draco membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar dengan sebal, "_Bloody Dittany_-mu!"

Oh! Hermione begitu malu. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa dengan apa yang baru saja dia tawarkan pada cowok kasar di depannya ini? Oh, Hermione Jean Granger!

"Astaga, Granger… Jangan bilang kau kehilangan fokus hanya karena baru memandangiku?" Draco menyeringai. "Aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan seorang Mudblood, Granger. Kuperingati kau."

Hermione refleks menendang betis Draco yang tertutup celana flannel hitam. Membuat cowok itu mengaduh dan meraung lagi.

"Kau harus menjaga sikapmu, atau Dittany-ku tidak akan pernah kau dapatkan!" ancam Hermione.

"Kalau begitu cepat ambilkan!"

Hermione menyeringai lebar. Dia menikmati saat-saat ini. Mengancam dan sedikit menyiksa seorang Slyhterin menyebalkan. Godric Gryffindor pasti bangga melihatnya.

"Baiklah, kau akan menunggu dimana?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tentu tidak mau dilihat banyak orang kan? Berdua dengan seorang Gryffindor? Terlebih kelahiran _Muggle_ yang sedang mengobatimu?" tanya Hermione tajam. "Hanya saran, tapi Menara Astronomi sedang tidak ada kelas saat ini."

"Apa?" Draco mengernyit jijik. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak! Itu dekat asrama Gryffindor!"

Hermione menyeringai singkat, "Maka dari itu cepatlah memilih, bodoh!"

Draco mendengus lagi, lalu terlihat berpikir sebentar. Matanya bergerak-gerak, memikirkan tempat yang cocok untuk mereka berdua. Err, tempat yang digunakan agar tidak ada yang bisa melihat mereka sedang bersama-sama maksudnya.

"Aku tahu suatu tempat di Menara Barat. Disana ada ruang kelas yang tidak pernah terpakai dan…"

"Oke, aku tau dimana itu. Aku kembali ke asrama dulu. Tunggulah disana."

Dalam sekejap Hermione sudah menghilang dan meninggalkan Draco sendirian. Setengah jam lagi adalah jam malam. Tidak ingin dipergoki Filch tua, Draco cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu juga. Sudah terlalu banyak masalahnya hari ini. Cepat. Cepat. Cepat, ke Menara Barat!

-000-

"Hermione, darimana saja kau?"

"Perpustakaan."

Hermione sedang tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun dulu pada kedua sahabatnya. Bisa dipastikan kedua orang itu hanya melongo saat ini setelah melihat Hermione mengacuhkan mereka.

Oh, biarkan mereka berpikir kalau Hermione baru saja melakukan riset tentang Hippogriff di perpustakaan. Hanya itu alasan yang membuat mereka tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi.

Hermione segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar anak perempuan, dan berlari sedikit. Waktunya tidak banyak.

Setelah menemukan botol kecil berisi cairan biru keperakan dari dalam tas manik-manik di kamarnya, Hermione segera bergegas keluar kamarnya. Lagi-lagi mengacuhkan Harry dan Ron yang masih bertahan di sofa kekuasaan mereka dan memanggilnya terus-terusan, keluar melalui lubang lukisan, lalu berlari secepat mungkin sebelum tertangkap Prefek, atau lebih buruk si Filch, menuju ke Menara Barat.

-000-

Draco sudah disana ketika Hermione membuka pintu kelas itu. Cowok itu berdiri di dekat jendela, bersender di salah satu dinding batu, salah satu alisnya naik dan mata abu-abu miliknya sedang melihat Hermione tepat di matanya. Jelas sekali dia sudah menunggu dari tadi.

"Hei, kemarilah," perintah Hermione ketika dia sudah duduk di sebuah bangku.

Draco tidak membantah dan menurut, lalu menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Hermione. Dia memperhatikan botol kecil yang digoyang-goyangkan Hermione.

"Dittany?"

"Ya," Hermione membenarkan. "Mana lukamu yang paling sakit?"

Draco menunjuk lengannya yang tertutup perban. Bekas cakaran Buckbeak.

"Apa tanganmu benar-benar masih sakit?" tanya Hermione masih tida percaya.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku berpura-pura?" Draco bertanya balik dengan penuh emosi.

Draco mengumpat pelan saat Hermione mulai membuka perbannya.

Lengan Draco berwarna pucat sama seperti wajahnya, tapi dengan tiga garis samar tebal berwarna ungu dengan sedikit celah yang terbuka. Ya Hermione, luka Draco benar-benar belum sembuh dan kau tidak percaya padanya.

"Wow! Sepertinya aku harus mengakui kerja bagus Hippogriff itu. Kau berhasil, Buckbeak!"

Draco mendengus dan Hermione tertawa geli.

Hermione mulai meneteskan Dittany pada salah satu garis yang lebih tebal lebamnya daripada yang lain.

"Aww! Ini panas, Granger!"

"Jangan banyak mengeluh. Memang begitu cara kerjanya."

Hermione meneteskan Dittany lagi pada garis cakaran kedua dan ketiga. Setelah dirasa beres, Hermione mendiamkan sebentar lalu meniup pelan luka cakaran itu.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan itu?" tanya Draco. Dia berusaha mendapatkan topic agar tidak berada di keheningan canggung bersama Hermione. Hermione masih cewek yang paling dibenci Draco di Hogwarts.

"Mendapatkan apa maksudmu?"

"Dittany," kata Draco sambil menatap Hermione yang masih menunduk dan meniup lengannya. "Aku tahu hanya penyihir dewasa saja yang bisa mendapatkannya, dan itu pun tidak mudah."

Sekejap saja rasa dingin yang dihasilkan dari tiupan Hermione di lengan Draco tidak terasa lagi. Hermione telah berhenti meniupnya dan kini menengadah padanya.

Bagus, bagus sekali. Abu-abu bertemu cokelat.

"Profesor Lupin yang memberikannya," Hermione menjawabnya singkat.

Draco bisa melihat semburat merah menyebar di pipi mulus Hermione.

"Hei, lihatlah reaksimu. Jangan bilang kalau kau naksir Lupin."

"Ya. Apa? Tidak, tidak bukan begitu. Dia guru yang baik, sangat baik bahkan. Kupikir semua anak menyukainya."

"Jangan berlebihan, Granger. Aku dan teman-temanku tidak."

Hermione mengangkat bahunya, "Ya, untuk yang satu itu semua juga tahu. Terutama setelah kau kalah duel dari Harry."

Draco menggeram dan Hermione tertawa lagi.

"Jadi, apa rasanya sudah lebih baik?"

Suara Hermione terdengar lebih lembut dan santai. Membuat Draco agak terkejut mendengarnya. Baru kali ini gadis Mudblood itu berbicara dengannya dengan cara yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Yeah, kupikir begitu." Draco menggerakkan lengannya ke atas dan bawah. Sama sekali tidak terasa sakit lagi.

"Baguslah. Lalu, bagian mana lagi yang masih sakit?"

Refleks Draco memegang bibirnya yang bengkak dan terasa nyeri. Dia bisa melihat Hermione tersenyum puas atas hasil perbuatan tangannya pagi tadi.

"Kenapa kau tadi tidak melakukannya sekalian dengan ini?" tanya Draco sambil menunjuk lengannya yang mulai membaik.

Hermione menggeleng, "Tidak bisa dilakukan sekaligus di bagian tubuh yang berbeda. Lupin yang bilang."

Jemari Hermione sudah berada di ujung botol Dittany lagi. Mengambil sedikit isinya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Yang mana?"

Draco segera membuka mulutnya dan menarik bibir bawahnya yang sedikit bengkak. Masih terlihat bekas luka yang sedikit terbuka.

"Disini."

Bukannya langsung mengoleskan ke bagian dalam bibir Draco, Hermione malah mengoleskan cairan itu ke sudut bibir Draco.

"Disini dulu, kukira. Sama lebamnya dengan lenganmu."

Hermione membubuhkan cairan itu dengan hati-hati di sudut bibir Draco yang membiru. Sentuhannya sangat lembut, sampai-sampai Draco tidak bisa merasakan tekanan di ujung bibirnya yang terasa nyeri sebelumnya.

Draco memperhatikan wajah penyembuhnya lekat-lekat. Sekali lagi Draco bisa melihat wajah Hermione yang kembali bersemu seperti saat dia mengungkit tentang Lupin tadi.

"Cukup," Draco menghentikan Hermione dengan cara menepis jari Hermione dari bibirnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya, Granger?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Malfoy."

Draco menaikkan satu alisnya, " Pagi tadi kau yang membuat luka ini. Tapi sekarang kau yang menyembuhkannya."

Pipi Hermione semakin memerah, "Apa kau punya masalah dengan itu?" tanya Hermione tanpa memandang Draco.

"Harus kuakui, sangat. Aku ingin ini tidak benar-benar terjadi."

"Yah, aku juga begitu. Tapi kita sudah disini."

Suara Hermione terdengar sangat santai, sehingga membuat Draco semakin emosi.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan ini?"

"Aku hanya bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku," Hermione memandang mata Draco. "Dan kau sendiri yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan kau tidak mau ke Madam Pomfrey."

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau bisa meminta maaf padaku tanpa harus peduli seperti ini."

Giliran Hermione yang mendengus, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan meminta maaf?"

Mata mereka berdua saling menatap. Waktu terasa lambat saat akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mengerjap dan berubah sendu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang aku tidak percaya, Malfoy. Kau bisa saja langsung pergi tadi tanpa menungguku dengan sebotol Dittany."

Hermione menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya panjang-panjang, "Tapi ternyata yang kutemukan adalah kau ada disini, menunggu."

Suasana menjadi hening lagi sebelum suara langkah kaki yang diseret dan sebuah suara mengeong yang terdengar menuju tempat mereka berada.

"Filch!"


End file.
